Wait, what?
by InGodIstilltrust
Summary: What happens when hogwartian demigods reveal themselves? Camp-halfblood and Hogwarts combine. Secrets will be told, arguments will arise. First fanfiction. Please review or Percy will flood your house! Rated K maybe T later.
1. Chapter 1

Normal pov

Everyone was in the great hall eating dinner. It was a normal day. When all of a sudden the doors burst open and a bunch of kids walked in. They headed to the head table.

Harry's POV

I looked up startled as the doors burst open. Then the boy black hair,sea green eyes, and a swimmers body, wearing jeans and a orange tshirt who was obviously the leader said.

"Dumbledore, we have a message from Chiron. He said it's time for all the campers to reveal themselves."

"Very well" Dumbledore said.

Then the boy's girlfriend (they were holding hands), a girl with blond princess curls, tan skin, startling grey eyes, and wearing the same thing as the boy, said to the students

"Campers, reveal your true selves then come up here."

Normal POV

Hermione was the first to stand.

"Finally!" she shouted.

Then she broke her wand in half and then she started changing. Her bushy brown hair turned blond and wavy. Her brown eyes turned grey. Her skin turned darker, and when she spoke she had an American accent.

"I was wondering when you would show up."

The next to stand up was Draco. When he broke his wand,his hair turned a darker shade of yellow. He developed muscles and grew taller. His skin turned tan and he too had an American accent.

" Thanks guys." he said to the new kids. Then he started walking toward Hermione and said,

" I don't think I could have been away from my beautiful girlfriend another day."

Uh, please! Hello, hunter of Artemis here." said Cho Chang. Then she too stood and broke her wand and started changing. But not as drastically. Her hair got a little darker, and her eyes turned kind of like kaleidoscopes. They were always changing colors.

" Oh leave them alone Cho," said Luna as she also stood and broke her wand. Her hair got darker and her eyes turned grey like Hermione's.

Then Neville Longbottom did the same thing as the others. He turned muscular, taller, and his eyes turned green. He walked over to Luna, put an arm around her and said to Draco

"How did we ever get so lucky."

"I have no idea."

"I do" said Ginny "They felt sorry for you"

Then she did the same thing as the others, her hair wove itself into a braid. She became stronger and her accent was a cross between British and American. Then Hermione, Draco, Cho, Luna, Neville, and Ginny made their way up to the group of kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! OMG I had no idea what a great response this would get! Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed. So I realize I forgot the disclaimer last time so here it is!

Disclaimer: Sadly I am not JKR or RR so I don't own PJO or HP. ***runs away sobbing* Now onto the story!**

Ron's POV

What just happened?! Our friend the bookworm Hermione Muggleborn Granger just completely changed into a hot blond! And it looks like she is dating the slytherin death eater ferret. And whats up with the others including my own sister!

"Ginny?!" I asked.

"What Ron? Did you really not notice something was different about all of us?" she answered.

Then they all started heading toward the leader and his girlfriend. Hermione rushed toward her and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you so much Annabeth!"

"I missed you too Hermione." Annabeth answered.

"Hey Percy, what's up" Neville said to the leader.

"Oh you know, fighting Kronos again, being the prophecy child again, coming to demigods from a hilariously named school. All perfectly normal." Percy replied.

Annabeth's POV

I pulled Hermione and Luna into a hug. I missed my half-sisters so much!

"How are you guys?" I asked them.

"We are great" Hermione said.

"How about you?" Luna asked.

"Beside the next war, I am great." I smiled weakly.

"Yeah what's up with this. What's the deal?"Luna asked.

"It looks like Kronos and Voldemort have teamed up." I answered.

"No" they gasped.

"Yeah so Chiron said that we need to team up together with the wizards."

"OK. Finally these people can stop calling me 'Loony Lovegood'. It gets annoying" Luna said.

"Yeah sorry about that." Hermione winced.

"No problem" Luna assured.

Normal POV (sorry, I am not good at POV's)

Percy yelled, "Campers, go stand with your Cabin leaders."

After they all got organized. Percy turned to the students.

"OK does anyone know about Greek God's"

A ravenclaw stood up and explained to everyone. Afterward, Percy said,

"OK, so, this may come as a shock but, all of the stories, are real."

Silence. And then...

Ooh cliffhanger. Well there is the next chapter. Please review. Any flames will be used to roast my marshmallows. And BTW The chapters will probably get less frequent but I will try to update quickly. And sorry if they are short. :) Until next time. Bye.


End file.
